


Someone Couldn't Pay the Price.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: According to the twins, therehavebeen people who've not been able to pay their debts to an Ohtori before.





	

**Someone Couldn't Pay the Price.**

__Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls  
“Poor Unfortunate Souls”, The Little Mermaid OST. 

"Nya, there's been people before that hasn't paid their debts to an Ohtori before, y’know?" Kaoru commented calmly. Haruhi blinked and turned towards the twin, blinking again at the new information.

"There have been? Really?"

Hikaru suddenly materialized by her side, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Well, yeah, but..."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru chidded, a worried frown over his face. What almost scared Haruhi was that it _was_ a real frown. "Don't tell her, you'll make her worry!"

"Tell me what?" Haruhi asked, looking between the twins.

"Well..." Hikaru scratched the side of his face while he looked around, making certain that the rest of the Host Club was otherwise busy, before lowering his voice to just but a whisper and leaning his face as close to possible to Haruhi’s; Kaoru had also gotten closer. "There _have_ been people that didn't pay to an Ohtori..."

"And..."

"They were never seen again." Hikaru and Kaoru whispered at the same time, a troubled look over their suddenly clammy and pale faces. Haruhi felt her eyes widen and a shiver ran down her body. And, just then, there was the click of a pen against a notebook.

"Is there something wrong?" Kyouya asked. He was _smiling_. He also seemed very, _very_ happy. Both twins immediately answered _'no ma'am'_ and fled to the other side of the room. Haruhi shook her head and said that of course not, quickly going to put on the costume she had previously refused.  
  
However the circumstances, now more than ever she was going to pay for that vase.

Maybe even with interests, just in case.  



End file.
